


property of han solo please return

by crossingwinter



Series: Star Wars Drabbles & Ficlets [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossingwinter/pseuds/crossingwinter
Summary: they’re practically running through the bay to where the pod she’d arrived in is sitting.  it looks so much smaller now than it had when she’d arrived in it, the wordsPROPERTY OF HAN SOLO PLEASE RETURNwritten in his father’s messy handwriting along the side of the pod.well, dad i guess i am.his throat closes.  he’s got a bad feeling about this.





	property of han solo please return

they are just leaving the elevator when a crash--no, crash is the wrong word, crash doesn’t even begin to encompass it--sends them both lurching towards the ground face first.  instinct sends his force signature out to catch them both before their faces smash against the ground, but it is rey who is back on her feet first, her hands on the hilt of her--his--her?--lightsaber.  

“what was that?” she asks, her voice low, and ben-- _ben, when we touched hands i saw your future--_ so this is what she’d meant, it feels like putting on a pair of clothes you’ve long grown out of--stretches out beyond them, unfurling that mighty skywalker force his mother had given him to stretch across the whole--

“she flew right into us,” he says, his voice unrecognizeable to his own ears.  he can feel the traces of her, hard determination behind unfathomable eyes and an expression that never quite matched the color of her hair.   _i’ve known your amilyn a long time,_ his mother had said when she’d introduced him to her when he’d been too young to know how old he was.  and now she’s gone. 

maybe if he hadn’t donned ben again, maybe if he still wore kylo, he wouldn’t care.  “we have to go,” he says and he grabs rey’s arm.  how different now that she’s not cuffed, now that he doesn’t have to pretend anything.  he leads her towards the nearest bay but rey digs her feet in and tugs him back.

“no, the pod,” she tells him.  “we need to get back to chewie, to the falcon.”

he remembers chewie-- _i’ve known chewie for a long time.  he’ll never hurt you, kid. i promise--_ firing his bowcaster right at him.  kylo hadn’t been angry at that; ben couldn’t blame him.  

“we’ll get out of here faster in my silencer,” he responds.  he doesn’t want to see chewie.  he doesn’t even know if he can face going with her back to the resistance, for all he’d said he could in snoke’s chambers.  

“we don’t need your silencer,” rey says stubbornly.  “and that’s far too trackable.  come on.”

and now it’s her tugging him though it’s his hand around her forearm and he doesn’t have to wonder that she knows where to go.  she shares in instinct, he thinks.  or maybe she’s just got a memory for starship blueprints after she’s spent her life ripping them apart for scrap.

the bay is eerily empty now, and dark.  amilyn’s ship had likely sheared right through the main power connectors.   _and the stormtroopers have fled.  or been called somewhere._

where was hux?

ben decides it’s better for them not to know.

they’re practically running through the bay to where the pod she’d arrived in is sitting.  it looks so much smaller now than it had when she’d arrived in it, the words  _PROPERTY OF HAN SOLO PLEASE RETURN_ written in his father’s messy handwriting along the side of the pod.   _well, dad i guess i am._ his throat closes.  he’s got a bad feeling about this.

“we’re not both going to fit in there,” ben tells her.

“we’re not with that attitude,” rey says.  she makes to climb in.

“no,” he says as he pulls again at her arm.  he still hadn’t let it go.  “no, i’ll crush you, let me get in first.”

she nods and he tries and he’s very nearly too tall and too broad in the shoulder for it but he barely has time to shift about before rey’s clambering in on top of him, pressing herself flat against him and--

they’re not both going to fit in here was the least of his worries.

the most of his worries is that they  _were_.

rey presses the button and the pod closes and a moment later there’s a commlink in her hand.  “chewie, meet us out front,” she says into it, then reaches up and presses a few of the buttons and ben bites back a groan because her hips are pressing into his waist so she can prop herself up on a hand and begin pressing the buttons so they can fire off.  everything is happening so much and so quickly--far more quickly than that fight upstairs when it had been adrenaline  _fight or flight_  pumping through his blood.

he smells her sweat, the tinny remnants of her own adrenaline as well as whatever it is that makes her her.  he can feel her breath against his cheek.  he could set a clock to the pounding of her heart as she works at the dashboard and--worst of all--he can feel the gentle press of her breasts against his chest.  he feels useless.  he is enthralled.

 _fight or flight_ , he thinks bitterly.  they’d fought, and now they fly.

“it’s still recharging,” she mutters, because of course it is.  “it’s nearly there.”  she looks down at him and gives him a sheepish smile.  “sorry about the cramped quarters.”

“it’s--” but he doesn’t know what to say, because it’s not fine--not when she’s this close to him, not when he can feel every line of her against his chest, not when he’s starting to notice how the heat of her feels against his groin.

the pod is dark still and she’s blocking out what little ambient light would come from beyond.  he can only see her, can only hear her breath and the erratic thudding of his heart and he’s trying very hard to breathe normally, to calm down.

his body and his mind have never been allies.  when his mind has been weak, his body has been strong, and now that he feels resolve, now that he believes that he can be strong, that the future that rey saw for them might actually be one that he can be a part of--his body is weak.

he feels himself stiffen, feels heat flood his cheeks because pressed together like this, of course this was going to happen, of  _course_  his weak body which had never touched a woman before would react the way it does when he dreams of being loved.  and of course she’d feel it--how could she not--and make a little noise of surprise as she looks down at him and he can’t read her eyes at all--they’re so dark.  even darker than the darkness around her.

“ben,” she whispers, and maybe it would have been better if he’d just let that guard strangle him with his spear.  that would have been a better death than--

her lips brush hesitantly across his--not the deep impassioned kiss of a lover the likes of which he’d seen between his parents frequently enough to recognize.  the hesitant kiss of the curious and when she pulls away trying to gauge his reaction in the gloom, he lifts his head up and kisses her too--deeper than hers, his hand coming up to hold her head to his.  her hair is still damp with sweat, but it’s so soft beneath his fingers and he strokes it because if he focuses on that as well as kissing her maybe his heart won’t explode in his chest--and more importantly the way she’s shifting her hips over his as if trying to make him more comfortable, to put less pressure on him while somehow only managing to stoke the flame...maybe that won’t lead to a different sort of explosion.

she cups his cheek, running her thumb along the scar she’d given him.  “i--” she begins to say before stopping to think.  then, unable to settle on anything else, she just kisses him again, and the only thing he  _can_  do in this damn pod of his father’s is hold onto her.  hold onto her as though his life depends on it because, well, it does.

 _i’d kill for you, i’d die for you,_ he thinks as he tries something with his tongue he thinks--through hazy memory of nearly twenty years--he remembers lando calrissian talking about with a smirk and a twinkle in his eyes.  rey seems to like it because she tries it on him and he groans into her lips and definitely feels his dick twitch.  his heart is racing in his chest and it’s not like any fight he’s ever been in--except, perhaps, the two she’d been a part of.  but now he’s not fighting, either with her or against her.  now he surrenders himself to her and the deeper into his mouth her tongue probes the more alive he feels with every passing moment.

 _she wants me_.  he cannot believe it.  just as he could not believe how she’d thrown herself across the stars for him.  his hands tremble against her back, against her hair, against wherever they’re roving in this tiny escape pod that had once belong to his father, as deep in enemy territory as it’s possible to be.  he’s trembling from want of her, from her wanting him and when she starts to shift her hips unconsciously against his, he’s quite sure that he’ll--

the lights of the pod illuminate around them and rey jerks her head away from his.  she presses several buttons and he feels the pod elevate itself, then propel itself forward.  then her lips are back on his and with a new fervor and it’s instinct that sends his hips bucking underneath her, seeking out the heat of her.  and she grinds herself right back against him as they shoot off into space, into the unknown, into oblivion, and the moment that they break through the atmosphere of the ship the air pressure of the pod changes and it sends a shudder across his entire body and his mind goes blank for a moment.

rey kisses him through it, and he is quite sure she can feel the damp of him through their clothes.  his face is on fire, because he’d lasted all of five minutes  _and_  they’re fully clothed  _and_ he has no idea what to do next.  he should get her off, right?  that seems like the gentlemanly thing to do.  somehow, this was never supposed to have mattered for him--a life of monkhood and celibacy.  and yet here he is, breathing heavily into her neck as he flies away from all that--flies away from everything with her.

the kisses slow, but they deepen.  his hands stop roving, but his arms tighten around her and she sinks into him and he feels a contentment unlike anything he’s ever known wash over him.

it doesn’t last particularly long though.

soon the pod is drawn back into the falcon and when he and rey sit up, chewie is standing there, glaring at him.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! you can find me [here](http://galacticprideandprejudice.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
